Manto de Recuerdos
by Zyan Rose
Summary: Cuándo fue más fácil desaparecer de todo el mundo mágico, diez años después llegó el momento de rendirle explicaciones a todos... ¿Quién es Anthares Granger? - ¿Por qué te fuiste Hermione? -¿Quién es su padre? -Es Draco Malfoy


**Hola que tal a mis queridas lectoras, tiene muchísimo tiempo que no subo ningún fanfic de Harry Potter. Pues… aquí me tienen nuevamente ¿por qué? Estaba viendo Las Reliquias de la Muerte parte II y de repente un flashazo me vino a la mente… un 19 años después… bueno en realidad son 10 años después en mi pequeña mente. Sin más, las invitó a leer y a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones en un lindo review.**

 **Desclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter, pertenecen únicamente a J.K. Rowling. La historia es totalmente mía y no permito su publicación en otro sitio.**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Hay heridas que es mejor dejarlas en el olvido, quizás fuese algo egoísta pero era mucho más fácil seguir tu vida de ésta manera.

Al mirarte al espejo y saber que todo lo que había pasado, te había dejado una herida en lo más profundo del corazón. Al verla a los ojos y saber que él… no sabía de su existencia, ni de ella… ¿todo había terminado ya? Posiblemente así fuera, su historia era incomparable, su tristeza inmensa.

Ésta es la historia de Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

 **Capítulo I. Retorno.**

Tanto tiempo después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica había pasado, diez años para ser exactos y ella… con 28 años de edad no hacía más que seguir su vida en Londres Muggle. Cada mañana trabajaba en un despacho de abogados que le había dado lo suficiente cómo para poder sustentarse a ella misma y… al mayor amor de su vida.

Su pequeña hija.

Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentar todo su pasado, pero esos diez años habían pasado según ella, demasiado rápido. Como cada mañana escuchaba la melodiosa voz de su retoño, cuando era hora de ir a la escuela, adoraba que su niña fuera como ella… siempre responsable, inteligente y sensata.

—Mamá, buenos días—la cantadora voz de su niña llegaba a ella, mientras colocaba en su cabello un poco de poción alasiadora. Algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar, Hermione Granger, nunca le ocultó a su hija su herencia mágica, sabía que su hija era una bruja, excelente por si no cabía duda. A veces solían platicar del mundo mágico y el anhelo de su nena para conocerlo.

—Anthares, mi vida, buenos días—saludó la castaña. La sonrisa de su hija se hizo grande cuando su madre la saludaba.

—¿Podrías peinarme con esas dos coletas?

—Claro, alcánzame el cepillo—y tras la orden, Hermione comenzaba a deslizar las cerdas del cepillo, por largas hebras rubias y rizadas. La piel de Anthares era blonda, como él, el cabello era tan rubio casi platinado pero con ese toque salvaje que caracterizaba a la leona mayor. Y esos ojos… tan grises como el mercurio pero tan cálidos como ella. Tras cepillar sus cabellos en dos bonitas coletas, estaban listas para comenzar con su día de rutina.

—¿Pasaremos a ver a la abuela Jean, a su consultorio?

—Después de almorzar—sonrió Hermione, ambas vivían en un pequeño departamento para dos personas, dos habitaciones que separaba a madre e hija por una puerta y pared. El departamento de Hermione era modesto, había varios libros acomodados en estanterías de madera, dónde se podían apreciar libros de ascendencia muggle y mágico.

—¡Genial!—exclamó la pequeña—También el abuelo estará contento de que los visitemos.

Hermione sonrió con ternura, adoraba a su pequeña hija. Y pensar que el saber quién era su padre le traía muy tristes recuerdos de sus últimos días con la gente que realmente quería.

¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Aún la recordaría?

Sonrió con nostalgia, pues en esos diez años que habían pasado, no había habido señales de él, ni siquiera supo que intentara buscarla. Supo noticias de Harry, tenía también diez años sin saber de él, de los Weasly, y de todos aquellos. Simplemente había desaparecido de la Tierra sin decir nada. Se había ocultado perfectamente bien durante todo ese tiempo, era posible que la hubieran dado por muerta después de la última batalla contra Voldemort.

Sin querer indagar más en el pasado y miles de preguntas que se aglomeraban en su mente, decidió partir en un pequeño mini cooper a la escuela de su hija, dónde al dejarla la vio ingresar al edificio educacional. Y ella emprender camino rumbo al despacho de abogados dónde había estado trabajando al menos cuatro años.

Todo era rutina, pero ella se sentía tranquila. Tras terminar su larga jornada de trabajo, hizo todo como normalmente. Recoger a Anthares en la escuela, visitar a sus padres una vez por semana para almorzar juntos, y regresar a su casa a seguir con sus tareas domésticas.

—¿Dónde está Crookshanks?—preguntó Anthares desde su habitación.

—No lo sé—Hermione respondió desde la sala, mientras leía un ejemplar de El Profeta. No era raro que hubiera periódicos mágicos en su hogar puesto que nunca había renegado de la magia, pero tenía tiempo sin hacer uso de ella como tal al cien por cien.

Su piel se erizo… pues desde su chimenea, una carta llegó volando hasta su regazo.

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _Para: Anthares Granger._

Sintió que su corazón dejó de latir momentáneamente, al ver la impecable caligrafía en el remitente de la carta. Sintió miedo, miedo de que era hora de regresar al lugar que la vio crecer, y ahora sería el hogar por siete años de su amada niña. Suspiró con pesar, añorando todos esos momentos, sintiéndose culpable por desaparecer todo ese tiempo.

Aunque sabía que Harry había incluso ido a buscar a sus padres y preguntar sobre su paradero, ellos aún no recuperaban la memoria. Hasta años después que Hermione encontró cómo retirar el Obliviate de ellos. Habían sido tiempos complicados, ya que la leona se encontraba con una bebé rubia en brazos de a penas dos años de edad.

Y ahora ahí estaba… debatiéndose sobre lo próximo que sucedería.

—¿Mamá, estás bien?—preguntó Anthares, quién había visto a su madre bastante pensativa, desde hacía un buen rato. Hasta que sus grises ojos cruzaron con los castaños, el trance de Hermione había terminado.

—Pequeña, ven—dijo la castaña—Siéntate conmigo. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre el mundo mágico?—la niña había hecho lo que su madre había pedido, se sentó a su lado y escuchaba atenta—Pues ha llegado el momento de que conozcas todo ese mundo.

Los ojos de Anthares se abrieron con sorpresa y emoción al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

—Ha llegado ésta carta para ti, mi vida—sonrió la muchacha. Extendiendo la bonita carta a las manos de su hija.

Anthares sin contestar, tomó la carta y abrió rápidamente. Viendo en el interior una hoja como pergamino en su interior; con una hermosa caligrafía.

 _Estimada Srta. Granger  
Londres, Inglaterra._

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicerìa. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de agosto._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Directora_

Cuando Anthares terminó de leer, Hermione miraba con alegría a su hija. La pequeña rubia comenzó a brincar emocionada, ella ya había escuchado sobre Hogwarts, no de en balde su madre tenía un tomo en el estante sobre La Historia de Hogwarts. Conocía sobre el techo encantado y sobre Albus Dumbledore, su antiguo director, con su madre practicaba un poco de magia.

—¿Cuándo podré enviar la lechuza mamá?—preguntó—¿Y dónde voy a conseguir la lechuza?

—Ella llevará la lechuza, querida—la pequeña Granger no había notado que un animal estaba parado junto al sofá dónde su mamá se había sentado. Era una bonita lechuza de plumas doradas y cara de luna. El pequeño ululo de la lechuza indicaba que tenía que irse, Hermione contestó en afirmación la carta de aceptación y el animal partió.

—¿Entonces cuándo podremos ir a comprar todo lo de la lista?—preguntó la niña emocionada, viendo que tenían que ir a comprar libros, calderos, algunos materiales para pociones, una varita, un animal de compañía.

—Vayamos mañana—sonrió Hermione, viendo con cariño a su hija—Ahora cenemos y vayamos a dormir.

• • •

El tiempo se había ido volando, sentía su estómago hacerse nudos, con dolor. Su manos le temblaban, pero intentaba disimular frente a su hija. Se le veía muy contenta, ya tenía su valija lista, junto a una lechuza que había comprado en la lechucería, su varita con Olivanders y los libros en Flourish&Bloots. Entre otros artículos, como su caldero de peltre del número 2 e ingredientes de la boticaria para pociones.

Y ahí estaban… caminando lentamente, rumbo a King Cross. Dónde todo había comenzado, podía sentir los mareos de nervios, el miedo cada vez crecía más y más. La estación estaba abarrotada de niños y adultos, podía ver a los padres despedir a sus hijos primerizos y a otros irse con más naturalidad rumbo al tren. Podía ver algunas caras largas y otras caras felices de regresar al colegio.

—¡Mira a todos esos niños, mamá! ¡También van a Hogwarts!—sonrió emocionada Anthares.

—Así es—sonrió con dulzura la castaña—¿Tienes tu boleto?

—Si, todo en orden.

—Excelente, querida, te ayudaré a poner tu equipaje en el tren. Ve subiendo.

—¡Mamá!—gritó la muchacha—Espera…

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Hermione, terminando de meter sus cosas en el guarda equipaje.

—Te voy a extrañar—sonrió la niña, tras abrazarla fuertemente. Hermione también le abrazó fuertemente y la sintió llorar; estrechándola más fuerte entre sus brazos. Acarició su rostro con ternura y la vio partir al interior del tren.

Todos los niños subían emocionados, hasta que escuchó el silbato del expreso indicando que era momento de partir. Los rezagados corrieron para tomar su lugar en el tren. Entre todo el alboroto, Hermione no notó que un par de ojos verdes ya habían notado su indomable melena, a pesar de los años, esos ojos no podrían olvidar esos enmarañados cabellos de león furioso.

—¡Hermione!—aquella voz gritó con desesperación y sus pies echaron la carrera para poder alcanzarla. Esquivando padres de familia y alumnos que corrían por entrar al tren.

La castaña escuchó entre el alboroto el gritó, ella conocía esa voz, sintió el miedo apoderarse de ella, y sus pies indicándole que era hora de huir hicieron reaccionar su cuerpo pero había sido demasiado tarde cuando la habían detenido por el brazo, impidiendo su huida.

—Hermione, ¿eres tú?—la voz que añoraba, estaba presente. Era como un sueño.

—¿H-Harry?—no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decir.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió estaba frente a su amiga una vez más, después de diez años de dolorosa ausencia. Parada frente a él, estaba Hermione, no cabía en su interior la felicidad que estaba sintiendo por verla. No resistió y abrazó a la leona que todavía no salía de su estupor, no había sabido nada de ella y ahora temía que volviera a desaparecer.

—¡Hermione, cuanto tiempo caray! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te dabamos por muerta!—había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, y la bomba de las mismas no eran suficientes—Por favor Hermione, ¿por qué nunca diste señales de vida? ¿Qué te pasó?

Para la leona había sido demasiada impresión, su vista se volvió nublada y pronto perdió el conocimiento. Harry la sostuvo entre sus brazos y pidió ayuda, rápidamente llegaron ante el chico Ron Weasly que se había quedado sin color al reconocer la figura que su mejor amigo sostenía, Luna, y Ginny. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no pudieron decir palabra alguna, se desaparecieron para poder poner a la chica en un lugar más cómodo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo había pasado tan rápido que le costaba un poco ubicarse.

—Apartense un poco, está despertando—habló Harry, Hermione no podía confundirse. Ahora recordaba, Harry Potter la había intercedido en King Cross y se había desmayado, ahora todo cobraba realidad y enfocó su mirada en la persona dueña de la voz.

—Harry… yo.

—Hermione—también conocía esa voz. Sintió unos pesados brazos estrecharla, ese rojo cabello y tosca actitud eran del singular pelirrojo, Ron Weasly.

—Hola, Ron—no correspondió el abrazo, pues si era sincera. El pelirrojo había crecido demasiado y ahora estaba más grande que ella.

—¿Por qué desapareciste Hermione?—preguntó una tercera voz, Ginny Weasly.

—Sus razones ha de tener—la cuarta voz le sonaba soñadora, Luna.

—Chicos yo… no puedo contárselos—pidió ella, mirando a la nada en familiaridad—Es una historia muy larga y dolorosa para mi… no quiero… no puedo.

—¿Por qué Hermy? ¿No somos amigos?—preguntó Potter, estaba sentado junto a la cama de la muchacha, estaban en la Madriguera. No podía equivocarse, ella la recordaba muy bien, no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años.

—Es que… todavía siento miedo.

—Estamos para apoyarte Hermione—dijo Ginny. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se encontraron con los de la muchacha.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti Hermione?—preguntó Luna—¿Te casaste, tuviste hijos?

La cara de la pelirroja se tiñó de rojo, bajó la mirada y en silencio asintió. Se sentía totalmente acorralada al estar nuevamente entre sus amigos, y luego cuestionándola como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido. Sentía esa culpabilidad del gran secreto que tenía.

—He de contaros todo, cuando estén calmados—dijo Hermione—El tiempo ha hecho de las suyas y no estoy del todo preparada para contaros todo lo que pasó después de la derrota de Voldemort.

—Está bien Hermione—dijo Harry—Te daremos todo el tiempo que necesites. Pero… debes saber una cosa, estamos felices de que por fin te hayamos podido encontrar.

—Gracias Harry.

Tras la petición de la castaña, todos salieron de la habitación, notando que Harry y Luna se tomaban por las manos, mientras Ginny y Ron les seguían un poco a distancia. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que se había perdido diez años de la vida de sus amigos y los hacía tan lejanos como para poder confesarles su mayor secreto desde séptimo año.

Se recostó en la mullida cama y cerró sus ojos, debía estar preparada para contarles todo lo que había pasado en su tiempo de estudiante. Sobre todo, para hablarles de _él._

Al abrir sus ojos, notó que la noche había caído sobre ella. Podía escuchar las voces en el ala posterior de la Madriguera. Salió de la cama y se calzó sus zapatos. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, podía sentir en su nariz el rico aroma de la comida de la matriarca de los Weasly, eso nunca cambiaría a pesar de todos los años. Cuando hizo su aparición en la sala, todos los ojos se posaron frente a ella, estaban degustando una taza de café humeante junto a la chimenea.

—¿Estás mejor, Herms?—preguntó Potter, pasando por alto que su amiga no sabía de la relación que él mantenía con Luna Lovegood.

—Si Harry, muchas gracias.

—Ven toma asiento—dijo Ron, haciéndole un espacio en el amplio sillón marrón. Le recordaba a sus años de escuela.

—¿Estás lista para contarnos que te pasó Hermione?—habló Ginny. Viendo directo a su amiga.

—S-supongo que sí—la leona sentía todo el peso de los años en sus hombros. Le debía muchas explicaciones a todos—Antes que nada, quiero que me prometan mantenerse serenos ante todo lo que van a escuchar. No espero que me comprendan ni mucho menos, pero quiero que lo entiendan, el porque de todas mis acciones… ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Para qué tanto rodeo Granger?—Hermione notó qué Ginny estaba algo molesta con ella.

—Cállate Ginny—dijo Ron, había tomado a Hermione por los hombros como en viejos tiempos, si algo era seguro, él nunca había dejado de querer a la castaña. De hecho seguía esperando por ella a pesar de que habían pasado diez años de su desaparición. Incluso había creído haber perdido las esperanzas de volver a verla, pues tanto tiempo buscándola y nunca dieron con ella. Pero ahí estaba, más hermosa que nunca.

Hermione notó aquella sensación de Ron y se sintió más culpable, pero era momento de quitar aquel manto de recuerdos que la perseguía todas las noches.

—Bien… primero, quiero hacerles unas preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó Herms?

—¿Tú y Luna salen, Harry?—fue directa, y su amigo se sonrojó.

El de cabellos azabaches asintió y prosiguió con la duda de su amiga que estaba por formularse.

—Luna y yo, nos casamos hace diez años Herms, tenemos dos hijos, Xenophillus Potter y Rowena Potter.

—Oh… yo pensé que…

—No es necesario que lo digas, Hermione—ésta vez habló Ginny con dureza—Harry y yo descubrimos qué no éramos el uno para el otro—la pelirroja miró con reproche al azabache que fingió no ver la mirada asesina de la Weasly menor—En cambio yo… tengo una hija llamada Dorea Zabinni.

—¡¿Qué?!—el asombro de la castaña no terminaba, no era posible que sus amigos no terminaran juntos. Ella juraba por Merlín que terminarían juntos, se les veía venir, incluso el pequeño periodo de noviazgo que Potter y Weasly emprendieron en la guerra. Era mucha información, sintió removerse incómodo a Ron. Que miraba la situación con precaución.

—La historia es larga de contar, Herms. No es el momento para sacar los trapitos sucios de Ginny al fuego ¿verdad?

—Oh, cállate—gimió la pelirroja molesta. Mirando hacía otro lado con un deje de culpabilidad en su mirada.

—¿Qué fue de ti Hermione?—preguntó Ron, queriendo que la tensión que se formó, despareciera.

—¿Te casaste?—preguntó Luna, Hermione sintió tensarse al pelirrojo nuevamente.

—No… nunca me casé—los hombros de Ron se relajaron momentáneamente—Pero sí… tengo una hija—nuevamente la tensión de Ron aumentó—Su nombre es Anthares Granger.

—Bonito nombre—sonrió la soñadora Lovegood.

—¿Conocemos al padre, Herms?—preguntó el azabache, mientras aprovechaba para besar dulcemente los labios de la rubia.

—Sí… y ahí es dónde comienza la historia.

—Te escuchamos…

Ron miró dolido a Hermione, él la había esperado todo ese tiempo y ahora salía ella con que si había tenido un hijo, quién sabe de que hijo de puta.

—Todo comenzó a mediados de sexto año y séptimo año…

Continuará…


End file.
